This disclosure is related to the field of composite structure manufacturing, particularly to precision shaping of composite structures into complex contours and maintaining the shape during curing and other processes, such as transport and storage.
During fabrication of composite structures (especially contoured structures such as aircraft stringers), various devices may be used for handling the composite structures. Depending on the design of a composite structure, it may require contour along one or more planes. Conventional compactors and other like devices are capable of handling composite structures flexible along a single plane of curvature. However, composite structures with more complex designs are typically handled manually. The manual handling may introduce variations into the finished part. Furthermore, multiple different devices are typically used for handling, compacting, curing, and other operations. This results in increased manufacturing and operating costs and manufacturing complexity.